Silver Moonlight Snow
by MoonlightAceLaw
Summary: Cats, Dogs, Gods, and Lords What else can fate have in store for a curious little miko who always seems to find herself in odd situations, and why does a certain yokai always seem to be right there when it happens. Rated M for Ch. to come
1. It all started with a light

I don't own InuYasha or my wonders Sesshy-kin but hey still love him.

 **Silver Moonlight Snow**

 **It all started with a light**

On a late afternoon in Tokyo she heard it the small yips of a dog. It called to her begging for help. The young girl no more than seven ran to the noise she couldn't explain how she knew it but she just knew it was calling to her. It seemed to be scared. Slowly she followed the noise around the shrine until she found an old well as she approached she heard the yips again and climbed the well to see what was inside losing her balance she fell in and a light engulfed her. Finally she came to land on the bottom she heard the yips again. Being the curious type she climbed with ease to the top.

Once there she jumped over and slowly listened for the sound of the yips again, at first she didn't hear them but some she heard another and she walk about fifty feet to find a pure sliver puppy with scratches all around its body. She walked with caution as she herd him growl. She smiled. Its ok I'm here to help you. Again she heard him growl. Come on now you look sad and alone I know how it feels I just lost my daddy and I've been feeling alone lately. If it's ok I will just sit with you until you feel like leaving. The dog looked at her he begin to wonder about this girl why was she not scared even as a pup surely she should know he was a demon dog. Yet still she wanted to sit with him. The girl appeared to be his age in human year with her black hair, sapphire and grey eyes, in contrast to her creamy skin made her smile seem that much brighter. Somehow she shined with the beauty that reminded him of snow one a silent morning. He never came across someone like this but what truly appealed to him was her scent. She smelled of white peaches & black irises, she was intoxicating and he didn't know why but he wanted to be near her. Calmly he laid his head down and she took that as a sign to slowly approach him. She sat down beside him and began to talk out loud not knowing he could understand everything she was saying. I wonder what happened to you and what your name is mines Kagome she said as she slowly began to stroke his soft fur she looked down and noticed the maroon strips on either side of his face and the purple crescent shaped moon in the center of his head. She couldn't help but think how beautiful he was and when she caught a glimpse of golden eyes her smile became even brighter as she blushed gently. Sitting in silence for a while before she began to sing to him, he quickly realized she didn't know she was doing it as suddenly her body was enveloped in a pale blue light and he felt his wounds healing completely. He shot up startling her as she saw his wounds were gone, for some reason though she began to fall asleep and curled up to him. Before sleep claimed her completely she whispered I'm glad your all better now little puppy your too beautiful and strong to let others think your weak. In that one moment he transformed back into his human from as she moved closer holding on to him for fear of him leaving before she woke. The pup wrapped his tail around the young girl protectively while purring his thanks while his inner beast howled at her praise. Little did they know that two pairs of eyes were watching them.

Not too far away Lord Taisho and his mate Lady Kasumi stood watching everything. It's not too often that they get time away from the castle and as much as they wanted to enjoy it they had an extremely mischievous pup to deal with. Somehow he slipped away from the castle to go exploring and as soon as they caught the scent of cedar wood & myrrh they took off. They heard the yips and moved faster soon she light scent of blood mixed in and they were on the verge of killing all in sight but they did their best to control themselves for they couldn't harm there pup. Soon they came to the clearing and saw there pup just as Kasumi was about to step fourth they heard a noise. They stopped as they saw the little girl come into the clearing. Slowly she approached their pup and immediately they both could sense something was different about this girl. They watched as their pupped growled at her but she kept trying they herd what she said about him farther and watched as their pup allowed her to be near him. They both look on in astonishment as no one but themselves have ever aloud by their pup to be in his presence. Whether it be servant, guard, human or yokai he always fought to get away from them even the other pups in the castle dared not come near him, yet here was this strange child sitting down with him wanting nothing more than to make sure he was ok. They were both shocked out of their daze when they began to hear the child's voice such a beautiful voice and then it happened they felt the spike in power and had to mask their own for fear of hurting their pup if the auras touched hers. Slowly the blue light enveloped her body as they could smell the scent of blood leaving their pup. Needless to say not many things in life could render the Lord and Lady of the western lands speechless, but to see a miko not only helping a demon but one as young as her does so. It truly was a sight without words. Next they felt their pups yokai spike as he shifted back into his human form wrapping his tail around the young girl purring while she slept they both heard what she said and knew in that moment she unintentionally formed a bond with their pup.

They looked to each other and smiled what should we do my mate he's not going to part with her to easily and we have no clue where she comes from Kasumi spoke. I'm not sure but we will have to do something he spoke as he released his hold on his aura while feeling his mate follow suite. They walked into the clearing where their pup was waiting with the young girl. They couldn't help but notice that they sun had gone down and the moon and stars were beginning to rise that somehow it fit the two pups perfect they were both somehow two mysterious creatures who night seemed to beckon with its call not to mention the tree they sat under was known as "The gods" tree. It's as if the Kami's they watched over the pups.  
Sesshomaru Lord Taisho called to his pup why is it that your mother and I find you out here and not in the castle with your servant where we left you. They watched as their pup made no move to responded or even break eye contact from the young miko wrapped in his tail. Taisho noticed this and spoke again to get his pups attention. Sesshomaru! THIS TAISHO WILL NOT REPEAT HIS SELF! Taisho growled lightly at his pup to show the as his farther and alpha he demanded to be answered. Sesshomaru looked at his farther with a blank face and simple said this Sesshomaru grew tired of the servant you told me not to harm another in the castle without proper reason or without your approval so I left to explore the lands this Sesshomaru shall one day rule. He said as he puffed out his chest but gave no change in face. Taisho knew his pup was smart and always chose to find a way for the rules to suite his immediate needs without fear of consequences. While he loved the fearlessness his pup showed at such a young age which was great qualities in a feature Lord he knew there was still much to be taught to his pup. The first he always seemed to forget never pick a fight you know you can't walk away alive from, at that he chose to play with his pup to teach him a lesson. He sent his mate a mental message telling her he was playing and to not interfere as much as her knew maternal instincts would want to. In the night time sky under pale moonlight Lord InuTaisho flared his kekki powerfully to so his pup he meant business. Little did he know that would be the trigger the Kami's were waiting on as a bright blue light glowed heavy in the pale moon light.

Please Let me know what you think. If I get good reviews I will finish it this is my first one.


	2. Never Back Down

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. It may take a little longer on the 3rd ch I'm a little stuck on how I want it to go but as soon as I'm done I'll post it.

How this ch. works **Bold** and _Italic_ are conversations between characters in their minds. Just _Italic_ are the characters thoughts to themselves. If this makes it easier for everyone let me know and any future ch. will be like this as well.

I do not own InuYasha or my beloved Sesshy-kun

 **Never Back Down**

Kagome rested peacefully on something so soft she thought it could only be a cloud. She dreamt of the beautiful puppy she just met and how she wanted to keep him forever when suddenly she felt in danger. Somehow she got an overwhelming sense that someone needed help and she put up a barrier without thinking, then popped up out of her sleep. What she saw when she awoke sent her powers into frenzy. There standing over her were three strange looking people. If she hadn't been so terrified she might have thought they were gods in beauty. She looked to this tall regal figure in front of her and couldn't understand why he was so angry with her but the malice coming from him scared her to know end. She was never one to back down and knew if he wanted her he would have to catch her first. In an overwhelming urge to get away she began to shift slowly her once black hair turned all white with only black streaks showing. Her face had two black strips from the middle of her cheeks before they grew jagged through her shift. A royal blue star much like the North Star sat on the center of her head to while her eyes became pure sapphire with no grey. Fangs and claws began to grow as her shift was complete and there before the Western Land family stood a sleek and pristine snow white tiger cub baring its fangs. She stood her ground towards the western lord fear emanating from her but refusing to show it ready to attack if she had to.  
Taisho and Kasumi watched in awe as the young miko began to flare with kekki. They watched in silence as the marks formed on her face as claws and paws began to show. Never in life have they heard of a miko yokai before. Taisho stood his ground but didn't move as he watched the cub hiss at him. He briefly saw his son reaction and waited to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru saw the girl transform watched as she a mere cub hissed at his farther. She's strong and gentle even though she terrified she holds her ground and doesn't move. He admired that never has he seen anyone brave or foolish enough to stand up to his farther and think about living to tell about it, yet here she was continuing to be full of surprises, something about this girl just pulls him in she caused this never ending need in him to be near her. He wanted to calm her down, wanted her to know everything was OK he couldn't explain it but he did know he could comfort her that's when his body moved without thinking as he moved to place his hand on her back.  
Kagome was in a daze of terror and power as she stared down the Diayokai of the west, she made no move as she was ready to find a way out waiting for the first opening, not thinking about the barrier. Suddenly she felt movement from behind her and then a hand was placed on her. She didn't know who this young boy was in her dazed state and starched him when he touched her backing away so both the Lord and the Prince were in her sites as she stood ready to attack. Sesshomaru was offended how anyone could think to attack the Prince of the West especially when he was showing them kindness, but that was just added to the list of questions on his mind. Among them being what he did wrong he could see she was scared but for some reason he wasn't mad at her. Kagome mind was trying to process everything that was happening why would this strange boy try to attack her all she can remember is sitting with the extremely cute puppy when...

Where was it.

She began to slowly look for the puppy that was with her fearing the worst that these people may have done something to it. She tried to ask what happened but she noticed that none of them responded to her. It didn't registrar that the only sounds coming from her were hisses and growls. Then she locked eyes with the young boy in front of her trying to ask him but when he wouldn't respond she growled at him thinking he was ignoring her on purpose for some reason.  
Sesshomaru watched the panicked look that crossed her face she seems to be looking for something when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

 ** _Where is it where's the pup I hope it's gotten to safety and these people haven't done anything to it I have to get away and find it. I need to know if he's still hurt.  
_** _Wait what's that little boy staring at I wonder does he know what I'm looking for._

 ** _Hey have you seen a silver puppy._**

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she asked him such a question. Why could he hear her in his head, and above all why couldn't she see that he was standing right there in front of her. It wasn't until he looked down at his bloody hand that he realized just that it was a hand not his paw he had changed back into human form so to her she is surrounded by total strangers who are showing a threat to kill her.

 _No wonder she stretched This Sesshomaru she doesn't know this version of me._

Without a second thought Sesshomaru shifted back into a pup and watched the cubs eyes get huge from amazement.  
Kagome was in shock to say the least she was preparing to attack the boy again when she saw him shift from a boy into the puppy she had been with earlier, speechless she stood there and slowly she heard purring that seemed to be so soft and soothing she couldn't help but calm down. Once she did she registered it was coming from the puppy in front of her. She let him approach her still with some caution on her part about what's going on until she heard a voice in her head talking to her.  
He watched as her face never changed he could see she was still being defensive so he did the only thing he knew to do. He began to purr it's what his mother did for him when he was upset or scared. Slowly he noticed her calming down and he tried to approach her again this time he called her name to see if she could hear him the way he heard her. From the look on her face she could.

 ** _KAGOME!  
Wait who said that?  
That is your name is it not.  
Yes it is but how do you know my name?_**

 _Of all the questions she could or should be asking right now she ask how This Sesshomaru knows her name, she is truly interesting._

 ** _Is that not obvious at this point you told This Sesshomaru your name when we met but right now is not the time or place for this you must stand down now This Sesshomaru means you no harm._**

Kagome couldn't help but notice the bland no nonsense way he spoke and had he not been right she would have told him not to tell her what to do but he was right this was not the time or place for this she, but she still had other questions though.

 ** _What's going on why did you attack me and who are they and what are you?_**

At that moment he realized she doesn't listen very well she still chose to ask him pointless questions when he just told her to do something. Seeing as bickering would get him no closer to what he wanted he answered her just this once in his own way of course.

 ** _I could ask the same question of you but as for who they are, they would be this one's parents and for attacking, who attacked who?_**

Sesshomaru held up his paw to show that he in fact was the one who was harmed while trying to calm her down.

 ** _Did I do that?  
Yes you did but..._**

Before he could say anything she move towards him whimpering at the thought of hurting someone and purred her apology as she subconsciously rubbed her head into the crock of his neck walking forward arching her back while moving fully past him just as any cat would to show its love.  
As her tail wrapped around his face and moved past him he turned and growled back at her loving what she just did something in him was howling in praise and wanted her to do it again. She came up to his paw and began to lick the wound slowly until it healed. They both watched as it began to close and he had to ask.

 ** _How did you do that Kagome_**

He was wondering if she had similar saliva as he did. She looked at him with what would have been a blush **_I'm not sure Sessh..._** But before she could finish her statement she began to feel a sharp pain thought out her body. You could feel the pain coming from her aura as she shifts back to her demonic human form before she passed out. Sesshomaru reached out to catch her as he shift back before her and held her in his arms once 's when he looked up to see his mother move to look at the girl in his arms it wasn't until then that he remembered his parents where even there and he could tell they had questions for him.

 **5mins ago outside of the barrier** **_Did you see his reaction Koi I think they are sharing a bond of minds right now. How can that be when they just met she isn't even pack? I'm not sure yet K_** ** _ireina_** ** _but there are more questions than answers when it comes to this one._** ** _  
_**With the smell of their pups blood they looked back to them and the sight of him not ready to tare she apart made them both proud that he was choosing now of all time to practice self-control. As they saw in their sons eyes he was relaxed for once, annoyed yes, but they have never seen him this relaxed at this point Taisho pulled his kekki back and continued with his mate to watch their pup and the cub when the sound of purring entered their ears.  
 ** _Is he... Yes Koi our pup is trying to sooth her I think he found someone his beast likes but he doesn't know why so he's acting on insect._** Kasumi stared at her pup with the biggest smile she was slowly become thoroughly impressed by this girl and knowing her son and his beast are taking with her only added to her like of the cub. Taisho saw at this point that the barrier that had been keeping him from his pup was down. When he saw her show affection to him he knew it would be hard to keep him from wanting to spend time with her. He had to admit that with the proper training this girl would be very powerful when she was of age and the fact that she was taken with his pup made him proud. When she licked his hand and it began to heal it only helped prove his point. He knew she would pass out though he could feel it in the way her power flared as she morphed back but before he could move Kasumi was right at the child's side as she lifted her up and held the girl to her chest.  
Taisho gave a brief smile to her knowing though their reasons may be a bit different they both saw the potential this girl held for not only their future but the future of the lands. Turning to his pup noting that his expression had once again become boring and emotionless, only his eyes told how upset he was at his mother for taking away what he was quickly becoming to think of as his girl.  
Sesshomaru! His farther looked at him as their eyes met. When we get to the castle you are to wait in my study until I arrive am I clear. Without a word Sesshomaru nodded his head and waited on his farther to form his yokai cloud as they headed to the castle. His mother right behind on her own cloud holding the young girl wrapped in tail.

Ok so I hope you enjoyed this and I do apologize in advance about the third chapter but it's coming. Also

Koi- My Love

Kireina- Beloved/My Beloved

Rekki- Mikko power

Kekki- Demonic power


	3. Who You Will Become

Sorry I still don't own InuYasha.

Thank you all for waiting I really hope you like it.

 **Who You Will Become**

Taisho flew with grace and ease across his lands as his castle came into view. The Japanese style castle stood four stories high in the massive center tower. The other wings connected to the main tower were all at various heights but none reaching that of the main tower. Along the perimeter of this vast expansion of land (that could hold a small city) was a thick stone wall. If you were standing in front of it on the ground the center tower wouldn't be visible. At each corner of the wall there was a base tower which held a guard station for moments of crisis. The front wall held a gate so huge that Lord InuTaisho could walk though it in his true form. Once through the gate there was a long path that lead to the castle on either side of it were lush green fields at least the size of two football fields side by side. It was a place where the Lord and Lady could hold events or simple enjoy being in there real form out in the sun.

The West side of the castle held an enormous training ground for the western family. One of equal and slightly bigger size was on the eastern side of the castle reserved for the soldiers. While both training areas were outside the castle wall for safety reasons they were still connected to the main grounds. All of which are protected under three barriers. The fist made getting to the castle nearly impossible without being invited by the Diayokai himself or a member of the royal family. The Second held to keep from using any kind of power to spy on the grounds. While the third was used to fortify against powerful attacks in the event someone on a slim chance made it through the first barrier.  
Every time the Diayokai flew over his lands he mentally swelled with pride at knowing this was all his to protect the feeling always grew when he could return to his castle seeing it in one piece. He knew someday his son would know the same feeling he had every time he saw the lands and for that the warmth inside him grew but for now he had bigger issues at hand with figuring out what exactly occurred with his son and this strange girl though he already had an idea he still needed to confirm it.  
As he and his family neared the castle "Koi I think it would be best if we put a concealment spell on our young one though no one would dare go against your word I still feel weary of nosey servants" Kasumi spoke with calmness and a slight anger at the thought of someone trying to harm her little cub for fear of the unknown.  
Taisho noted what his wife said about it being 'their' young one.

 _It would seem she has already grown attached to the child_

He knew that would make it that much harder for anyone to lay a hand on the strange little cub. It would also mean in the off chance the cub could not remain in the west it would devastate his mate. None the less without turning to meet her gaze or at the thought of what saying no would mean Taisho nodded his head in agreement.  
Next thing he knew he could feel the slight surge of power and heard his mate mumbling words to the spell. With the strange aura mix of rekki and kekki gone he could feel the smile on his mates face as he picked up the pace to close the remaining distance.  
She saw the nod he gave after a moment of thought he knew that had he objected she would raise hell about it and that would not make for a happy Lady of the West, plus she would have done it anyway, consulting him was just to make him feel better and they both knew it. Kasumi was not the type to roll over and take orders she was a fighter who would never back down from anything she believed was right and in some cases that meant to the death if need be. She knew that the cub in her arms was the exact same way and if she had a daughter she would be just like that. Those reasons, and the fact her pup approved, made her cling to the child and want to protect her like she was her own pup.  
As she followed behind her mate and her pup she wrapped her moko-moko around the girl to hide her from prying eyes. The guards at the gate sounded the return of the Lord, Lady, and Prince as they flew over the wall to the front door. Once there the servants opened the door to welcome their masters and mistress home. Taisho only acknowledged them by saying to have a room prepared in the west wing two doors down from his. The servants were in shock, that wing was for family only and since the lady was not expecting they couldn't understand why they needed to. Taisho merely gave a stern but deadly look to all in his presence and just like that everyone moved with haste to complete their assigned task.

Sesshomaru simply watched as everyone went to their work, without being told walked towards the west wing where his father's private study was located. He was so deep in thought trying to understand what he was feeling and why he felt so primal right now. His emotions where running high as he wanted nothing more than to take the girl from his mother and hold her forever, but clearly that couldn't happen with his parents in his way.  
Kasumi held the cub close to her chest while purring every slightly to keep her resting through all of the commotion. She ordered her main servant to retrieve her from the garden when the room was finished and preceded to the southern wing.  
Taisho watched as everyone moved including his mate and his pup and couldn't decide who to check on first. He chose of course to deal with his pup as leaving him by his self to long is obviously how they ended up in this mess in the first place.  
Through the main entrance there was a split stair case with three paths on either side, the left lead to a grand door which held the crescent moon of the west. On the main level there was the private study of Taisho as well his own private library. The next floor up held a nursery for his pups as well the chambers of the western family.  
Taisho entered the room to find his pup on the long bench covered in soft pillows waiting his arrival. In one swift motion Sesshomaru rose from in spot bowed to his farther and waited his punishment. He really just wanted to get back to analyzing his thought but not giving his farther his full attention could cause more unwanted problems so it's best to just listen and get it over with.  
Taisho saw the look in his pups' eye they held a slight red rim and he could tell what that meant. "My pup what happened to you out there why did you choose to leave your servants and roam the lands" Sesshomaru looked with disbelief though it only showed briefly. Why his farther would ask him of this instead of what he clearly wanted to know? What could he gain from this unwanted information?  
"This Sesshomaru has stated many times to both you and mother that I grow weary of being constantly followed for no reason like I am some prisoner to these walls. These lands are ruled by the west no one should dare harm This One."  
Taisho shook his head "while what you say is true you are a mere pup, a fierce wind could win with the battle experience you currently hold. Not only that but when you defy staying within the walls you put the west in danger have you forgotten that there are those who would jump at the chance to kills an unguarded heir." Taisho voice grew deep with the seriousness of his proclamation.  
Sesshomaru was finding it harder to contain his self.  
 _How can he think This Sesshomaru is weak!  
_  
 ** _He does not lie  
What? Who said that  
Hahaha I am you, a part of you anyway but I feel I should let the one we call alpha explain.  
_**  
Taisho watched as his pups eyes tinted a little more.  
 _I better get on with this before I find myself redoing my study._  
"Sesshomaru" his farther said regaining his attention  
"What happened with the miko."  
At the thought of her his body stiffened slightly wondering why she was not with him.  
Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts and began to tell his farther what happened and why he did what he did. Upon hearing the conversation that went on between the two Taisho realized that not only has his pup finally become separate from his beast he may very well have found a potential mate in the process.  
"Son" Taisho began  
 _Something must be wrong farther has never called This Sesshomaru that before  
_  
 ** _It is because he needs your complete attention to explain what is happening to you so listen.  
_**  
Sesshomaru growled inwardly at the thought of someone even himself telling him what to do but continued to listen to his farther.  
"Son you know of you inner beast do you not"  
"It is my true form that I turn into at will"  
"Something like that up until now you and your beast have been one as a pup you act on instinct so there has been no reason for you to be separated from it till now. What your beast really is can be called your primal side. The part of you that acts on desires alone from fighting, to rutting, to your desire to dominate, or be alpha your beast is the base desire for all these things. Usually when it is time for a pups coming of age they will start to separate from there beast learning to control it in the coming months through all the training they have received till that point. You my son for whatever reason have separated from you beast early and I believe it was your desire to dominate and protect the miko cub which caused it."  
Sesshomaru thought about everything his farther said but couldn't quite get the idea through his head he understood what it meant to mate but was that really what he wanted to do with the girl. All he really knew was he liked being around her and wanted her to be safe and in his arms.

 ** _So you wish to hold our intended is that it. The beast spoke with a chuckle. Soon you will want to do much more to her then that._**

 ** _And what is that supposed to mean Sesshomaru said with irritation clear in his voice._**

 ** _Nothing for now just continue to listen to our alpha.  
_**  
Taisho saw that his pup was having trouble grasping the thought of what he just said so he made it simple.  
"Tell me what you want when you think of her."  
"This Sesshomaru wants to be around the miko as well as see to her safety" He left out the part about the holding her he wasn't too sure why but he felt no one needed to know that.  
"And tell me what of the thought of another male being around her surely we could find someone to protect her.

 **NO! NO OTHER MUST TOUCH HER SHE BELONGS TO THIS SESSHOMARU.  
**  
What Sesshomaru couldn't see was that the mere thought of his miko being with another caused his eyes to bleed a dangerous red and his fangs and claws to elongate.  
 **WHERE IS HE WHO WOULD DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!  
**  
Taisho saw the immediate reaction this got out of his pup the beast was in control and he knew of only one way to calm him.  
In his native Inu language he growled and barked at his beast telling him to stand down that there was no threat.  
Upon the fierce growls of his alpha Sesshomaru bowed his head baring his neck to show signs of submission. When he raised his head again his eye were once again clear and golden with all signs of red gone.  
His farther looked as his pup and laughed though he dare not show it he could tell his pup was quiet embarrassed about losing control of his beast.  
"Don't worry my son it happens to the best male it does however mean that you will be good at protecting that which is yours. Since you now need to control your beast you will start personally training with This Taisho first thing in the morning."  
With that being said Taisho dismissed his pup and got up to find his mate.  
Sesshomaru climbed the stair case to the second floor of the western wing and proceed to his room. As soon as he reached the floor the overwhelming scent of white peaches and black irises filled his senses. He was drawn to it and found it was right across the hall from his room but once the smell of maple vanilla and hazelnut followed behind the scent of heaven he fought the urge to go to her because his mother was with her, and instead retired to his room he had a great deal of thinking to do.

15mins ago with Kasumi

after her mate gave the orders for her new cubs' room to be made Kasumi noted her pup walk towards the west wing to speak with her mate so she proceeded to the garden in the south wing. As she reached the same winding stair case her pup did she walked straight through them finding the same grand style of door but instead of the crest held elaborate floral designs. She walked past the dining hall, the kitchen, the food storage, and the hall which lead to the many random guest rooms further in to the south wing, out the back which lead to a garden.

In the back was an elaborate field of flowers with vast and various quantities native to the four lands, there also was a pond that flowed in and around the garden. Following a stone path from the castle to a part split by the pond there was a small bridge which lead across to a big secluded area. In the patch of garden were Almond Blossom, Sakura, and Japanese maple trees running along the base walls making it seem cut off from the rest of the world. Under those trees set a wooden bench and the mouth of the pond. Inside the pond were various types of coy fish swimming around from the mouth to the rest of the pond throughout the garden. Aside from the pond, path, bench, and grass area for running around, the space was flooded with rare flowers from around the world (mostly just rare to the four lands but some quiet common in their own lands.) All in the garden was held under an enchantment so they would stay in bloom year round. It was truly a sight to behold.

Kasumi walked over the bridge holding the cub, she had so many questions about her but mostly she wanted her to forever be hers and grow up as her pup. As she sat down she couldn't help but notice that for whatever reason the cub kept thrashing about in an uneasy sleep she rocked her back and forth purring. She couldn't help but notice that she only stopped when she was being held close or Kasumi purred. She was just about to wake her when her most trusted servant appeared at her side. "Mi Lady" the servant began to speak she stared at her and couldn't help but notice that she was in fact a tiger yokai but yet held an exotic look just shy of a normal tiger yokai. Before she could finish her statement Kasumi interrupted her. "My dear Moko what are your parents."  
Moko looked at her lady confused for a moment; she really wondered where the sudden curiosity in her heritage came from and could only hope her mistress would never question her loyalty to the west. It wasn't till she noticed her mistress staring at her did she realize she had yet to answer the question.  
"Pardon Mi Lady I was merely shocked at the question." Kasumi knew that her question had come out of the blue normally as long as a servant did their job were they rarely asked personal questions she waited patiently for Moko to regain herself before she proceeded to listen. Moko noticed the slight nod her Lady gave her and proceeded. "My father was a Bengal tiger yokai very strong and fierce my mother was rare Bali tiger the last of her kind."  
"I see" said Kasumi "than it is your mother to thank for your immense beauty and your exotic look" Moko relished in her mistress kind words. Upon analyzing her mistress she noticed her sliver hair was long well past her mid back but she kept it in two pony tails held up by magenta ribbons. Her eyes were a golden honey color that only made her purple crescent moon on her head and her small magenta lightning bolt strips on her cheek stand out even more. Her lady was of medium height that complimented the Lord wonderfully with a shape that would be the envy of any yokai, hanyo, or human alike even after a pup. Plus her Ladies confidence alone made her thankful to be in the west, everywhere else she's traveled everyone always hunted her for her looks to mate, to sell her, or just simply breed her. When she met the lady of the west she couldn't help but admire a lady who was truly confident in the beauty she held and couldn't help but want to be more confident like that and the thought of her mistress acknowledging her made her extremely happy. "You are far too kind Mi Lady but I thank you most graciously none the less."  
Kasumi couldn't help but smile, she then proceeded to ask another question. "tell me are there any among your kind with say white and black fur" Moko was once again surprised by the choice of questions her lady had asked and the more she thought on it she was really starting to be interested in 'why' her lady found a sudden interest in tiger yokai. If she didn't know for a fact that her Lady would never take a concubine she would surely think that's the reason but her Lord and Lady were to in love with one another for that. So that further bid the question _why would she ask?_  
"Mi Lady among tiger yokai most are orange and black some may be of different shades of orange or not have any black strips at all and are instead orange and white, but even among those it is extremely rare to ever see a white and black tiger yokai, so rare in fact that they are said to be descendants from the kami's themselves and I can assure you I have never seen one, they are mostly legend."  
Kasumi thought for a minute and looked over the young tigress her hair was a bright brunt orange which would normally stop mid shoulder length but the young one often kept it in a high bun while she worked. Her eyes were a grayish yellow and her nose was defined and her cheekbones strong. Her body was slim as her tail swayed back and forth. She wore and all black kimono that had orange slash patterns on the bottom back and front. In the top right corner was the purple crest of the west.  
She couldn't help but think that if what she says is true then her cub will be in even more danger than possible if any were to learn of what she is.  
"Thank you for sharing my dear Moko now what is it you wanted to tell me." Moko bowed deeply to her lady "The pleasure was most certainly mine Mi Lady what I came to inform you was that the room the lord requested is ready" "Thank you Moko that will be all" With that Moko bowed deep once more before taking her leave Kasumi then stood and carried herself and her cub pup to the room.

Once she arrived she looked over the room it was a fairly big for a pup almost as big as Sesshomarus room. She took note of the dresser, the large plush fabric chair with matching foot stool, and bench with many decorative pillows (basically what we would call a couch) also the full length mirror and the closet filled with various kimono for a little girl and knew only Moko would have seen the child when she came in the castle. She really was very clever and smart which is why Kasumi chose her as her personal servant to begin with. She always seemed to anticipate whatever it was that Kasumi desired. As she lay in the bed next to her cub pup she began to hum a sweet melody to continue to sooth her. At that moment her mate walked in the door and went to grab the chair at the dresser and moved it to sit next to them both.  
"What troubles you my mate" he could see as she gazed at the child not looking from her she was worried about something. She told him of the conversation she had with Moko and then he understood the cause of her distress. "What should we do Koi?"

Just then a figure manifested in front of the Lord and Lady of the West. The person in front of them looked like nothing less than a Megami. She had white and black hair piercing sapphire grey eyes and a royal blue star matching that of Kagomes on her chest. Her kimono was so white and untouched it looked as if it was made of white light. "Greetings Lord and Lady of the Western Lands" By this time Lord Taisho had stood to his feet and Lady Kasumi hugged the child tighter protecting her The Kami took note of this and couldn't help but laugh at how pleased she was _._

 _These two were no doubt the best choice I could've made.  
_  
They watched the figure giggle but made no moves until they were sure of what it was and what it wanted. Right now protecting the cub was the most important thing to both of them. Still that didn't stop the mild puzzled look on the Lord and Ladies face as the figure giggled.  
"Ah forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Benten" Both Taisho and Kasumi looked at each other than at the figure who claimed to be a Megami then back at each other.

 ** _Surely she does not take us as fools Koi_** Kasumi said to her mate

 ** _No I do not you're actually the best choice I have seen for the task ahead  
_**  
With one swift motion so fast it could have snapped their necks both Lord and Lady stared at woman "you just shared in our bond, but how?" the Lord ask. "First of all I am a Megami and doing so would be a simple task but enough of that, I have come to ask of a selfish request." The Lord and Lady once more looked to each other than to Benten. "We are listening" said the Lord.  
"The child you hold in your arms is my daughter she is the product of kami Fudo and myself. It is our wish that you along with another woman watch over her. She is not safe right now in the heavens the kami Mikaboshi wishes to take her from us and marry her in my place. So far we have done everything in our power to keep her safe but I fear that one day Mikaboshi will come to claim her. If she were to stay in the heavens he would simple lay claim to her and force her if she refused. The reason for this is Megamis can only be conquered by a stronger kami in order to keep her power in check. I personally rival the strength some of the strongest Kami and therefor was coveted for my power alone. If it were not for Fudo's strength and determination in true love with me I would have fallen into Mikaboshi's hands long ago. The problem is with the added power of my chosen it will mean our children are even stronger than both of us; it is to ensure that both our powers will forever live on and keep the balance of the worlds in check. I do not trust many kami just as man can corrupt so can they but I believe it would be better if she found a true love then to ever be forced by one of the Kami's. Do to this my chosen and I would like for you Lord and Lady of the West to raise her as well as train her in the ways of life and fighting. You both hold similar views on how we wished we could let her live. If you accept I only ask this of you protect her as you would your own love her as such and see to it she finds a mate of the heart."

 _All of which I can see are already in the makings of_

"She will be strong beyond belief; her powers will never gravely hurt those she cares for. She must however find a mate by the time she is 19 in human years once she does her aging will be that of a yokai instead of a human. Also her power will be to great and Mikaboshi will look for her. He will be drawn to her and there will be nothing I or my chosen can do, for we both gave up our ability to hold flesh on this realm for her to stay here. I will tell you this I have granted the power of a well which will take you to the mother that birthed her. For some reason here on this realm my powers within her are what you would call rekki and her fathers are kekki. I can't explain why but I believe it is the best way to channel her powers."  
"I understand this is a lot to follow are there any questions you have so far"

The Lord and Lady sat processing this information both were quiet for what seemed like hours but in truth was just mere minutes. It was Lady Kasumi who spoke first. "What of this other woman, are we to assume she is this person who birthed her onto this realm?" Benten couldn't help but smile she was truly pleased that the Lady of the West truly viewed her daughter as hers as well and seemed to be a true mother as she herself would be if she could.  
"Hai" Benten said "The lady through the well is the last remaining priestess from the descendant Midoriko whom I'm sure you all know. She will teach Kagome all she needs to know about controlling my half of her powers. Depending how fast she can learn to control her powers will determine how fast she can return to you for it is my powers which control the well.

At the thought of not seeing there cub pup she has come to think of as her daughter already Kasumi held her close to her heart.

 _If this is how the kami feels I do not envy this feeling to give up your own for their own protection is the worst feeling a mother can have shy of out living her pup.  
_  
 ** _That it is my Lady; I think you will be more of a mother to her than the priestess could. She has a good heart I can tell with the birth of my daughter it gave her a chance to have something she thought she couldn't which was a family. She had another baby with a man she loved deeply but by her being a priestess she never could. Unfortunately soon after the birth of the little one he passed. This is the only person my daughter knew as farther so that is the story she told your son. In truth while she feels sad about his passing it is only because those around her are sad. In truth the real sadness she feels is her loneliness she may not understand how or why but she understands and I feel she won't have that with you.  
_**  
The shock on the Ladies face bought tears to her eyes.

 _This young one is fearless at such a young age her strength of heart alone tells me_ _she will do great things._

 ** _If you ever wish to hold her through me please do so. This has to be hard on you.  
_**  
Taisho smelled the salt of his mates' tears and knew the women were talking about something only mothers could understand. He went to comfort her by holding her as she held the child. He had thought about two things.  
"Megami Benten" Taisho interrupted the ladies mental conversation. Benten looked at the Lord "hai Lord of the West"  
"What if this Mikaboshi somehow finds out about her before it is time." "Because her powers are still mostly dormant she will never appear more than a strong human or yokai. The stronger she does get however the more she will stand out so it is best for her to have a mate by the time she is nineteen she would be full grown and all her powers will reveal themselves, that is the reason for her mate he will channel her powers always keeping them stable. That is why I wish for her to marry for love the stronger her connection with her mate the deeper there bond the more power he will share. Not many can handle this power to begin with and to find a truly powerful male who would seek to gain his power through his own means such as yourself Lord of the West is very rare. She needs a man who will look past the added benefit of her power and love her as her."  
Taisho couldn't help but shake his head and agree the thought of having the power of the kami's would drive any man insane.  
"What is your second question Lord of the West?"  
Taisho shouldn't be surprised she knew but he said it any way" when does she have to leave here to go this other time or rather when do you think she will be back."  
Benten knew this was coming

 _He shows the true protection of a farther without trying he has accepted her into his heart and fears for her safety. To love someone so fast not even a day has passed is truly that of parents._

"She will be her for two weeks while I inform the priestess of everything as well."  
Taisho was thankful for the time he would get to see his mate and pup happy.

 _This will be the time to build a bond that last a lifetime so she will know how much we love her as parents  
_  
Again Benten imposed on his thoughts.

 ** _Yes it will be but given the love you and they Lady have already shown her is more than a mother can ask for. Protect her for Fudo and for yourself be the farther she will so desperately need. She is shy but fierce and very cunning so be on your toes._**

"I must leave you now once I inform the priestess of everything I will return to tell you both it is time to take her to the well so she can leave. Enjoy your two weeks with her" Benten then faded the same way she appeared just as Sesshomaru walk in the room.

"Two weeks what do you mean by two weeks"

Just as the Lord and Lady were about to speak to each other they looked to see there pup standing in the door way with a look of confusion anger, but it mostly anger.

Kami- god

Megami- goddes

Koi- My love

Benten- goodess of love

Fudo- god of fire

Mikabohi- god of evil

Moko- Fierce tiger


	4. It's Just a Name and My Strength

I do not own InuYasha or my beloved Sesshy-kun

 **It's Just a Name and My Strength**

The Lady of the West looked to her pup standing in the door way.  
 _ **  
Oh Koi he's going to be so upset his beast might go into a rage.  
**_  
The Lord of the West observed his son slowly, cautious on what to say next.  
 _ **  
I know my beloved but let's take this one step at a time and just remember she is coming back and that is what we have to remember as well.**_

Sesshomaru looked at both his parents and knew they were about to try and 'calm him down.' For some reason his newly separated beast just wanted to be near her that's all they both wanted really  
 _ **  
Go to her we must hold her be in her presence.**_

Sesshomaru crossed the distance towards the girl causing him so much internal conflict and stood where Benten stood opposite the Lord and Lady.  
They both saw him cross the space Kasumi noticed the longing that only showed when he looked at the girl. The Lord noticed the closer he got the calmer he became as well.  
 _ **  
This maybe the only time we will be able to tell him without him going wild. He calms just by being in her presence.**_

She grabbed her mate telling him to continue. He nodded his head in agreement and began to explain to his son almost everything that will happen.  
"Sesshomaru before I tell you what you just heard I must give you these two questions to think about and when This Taisho is done I will ask for your answer and your reason. Is this clear?" Sesshomaru only gave one nod before his farther continued. "Will power be the only thing you seek in this life, and will that power be your own?"  
Sesshomaru wondered what these questions had to do with the girl in the bed and why she had to leave but still kept in mind what his farther had said.  
Seeing he had his full attention once more he proceeded to tell him of her origins of how she came from a different time and will have to go back to where she came from. He left out the part of her being a Megami, he merely said that she will be unlike any other and the Kami's have asked them as Lord and Lady of the West as well as parents to guide her down the right path.  
So many things went through Sesshomaru's head at that moment he still thought of his father's question but he began to think of why those questions would be asked after such a vague explanation as to why his miko would leave.  
 _  
So she has to leave, but I don't want that I want her to stay by This Sesshomaru. Can she not find someone here to train her? How strong will she become and how long will that take?  
_ _ **  
She doesn't even need to if she just lets This Sesshomaru protect her.**_

Hmmmm, so you wish to protect her.

Yes is that not what obvious none but us should be allowed near her in the first place.

I agree but, what will you do to protect her and the real question is can you from what This One recalls she did more of the protecting.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl in the back of his throat at the thought of his own beast telling him he couldn't protect what is his.  
 _ **  
This Sesshomaru grows tired of you already you will cease this at once. I will protect her with or without your help she is MINE and no other will ever claim her as long as This Sesshomaru draws breathe I will use my own power to do so.  
**_  
His Beast let out a feral growl at this response _._

He claims her and doesn't even know what it means to do so, yet chooses to fight for what is his. Maybe this will be fun after all?

The idea to stand above all others to have this miko was driving it right now he could sense that it was more to her then their alphas let on but there was no need to explain that yet and with that thought in mind he spoke.  
 _ **  
If you truly seek to stand above all other This One will help you. As long as This One dwells within no other shall best us. We will protect what is OURS. Call me Shi  
**_  
Taisho watched with his mate as their pups' eyes grew red. At first glance it would appear he was going to go shift but as they felt the budding strength and determination they waited for him to collect his thoughts. When it seemed he was Taisho looked to his mate then to his pup "What is your answer Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru looked up eyes half red and half gold and began to answer in a duel tone that could only be identified as a combination of him and his beast.  
"This Sesshomaru and This Shi understand what our parents and alphas have said. To answer the question we will seek power we will become the strongest and stand above all others, but it will not be the only thing we seek."  
He merely gave a quick glance that did not go unnoticed by either parental figure.  
"As heir to Lands of the West and on our honor, to gain anything through power that is not our own does not suite This Sesshomaru or This Shi. When we concur all that we seek it will be by our own strength."  
To say the Lord and Lady of the West were shocked would be an understatement. Both held blank faces as seemed to be custom in their family but inside was pure chaos. So many questions needed answers but through the sheer pride Taisho felt upon hearing his son's answer he was the first to recover and responded smoothly to his pup. "Very well my son As Lord of the West and Alpha This Taisho approves the answer you have giving. As your farther I will say this the road ahead in which you seek will be paved with many and I do mean many hardships the only thing I will say is be strong and if that doesn't work become stronger, but always remember this trust yourself, never deny your instincts they will never lead you down a path you do not already seek or cannot overcome." Sesshomaru merely nodded his head in approval.  
"If that will be all you may retire to your room and get ready for dinner."  
Sesshomaru turned on his heels and began to leave once at the door he turned to his parents' eyes fully red.  
"This Shi knows you have left out how should I say 'vital' information about our miko until the day my Sesshomaru comes to realize this or This Shi wishes to truly know your wishes as alpha shall be met with silence."  
Sesshomaru blinked and saw his parents his eyes were the same sunny gold as before. Turning to leave again he knew his beast had come out fully for a minute but didn't know why. Just as he motioned to leave.  
"Sesshomaru!" His mother called out. Once more he turned as gold eyes met gold. "Why did you name your beast?" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side giving her a puzzled look through his eyes. "This Sesshomaru did no such thing Shi named himself." Kasumi could sense no lies coming from her pup which only made her ask "How?" Even more curious on the subject no one seemed to want to address. "He simple chose a name mother" His tone getting bored and annoyed as if to state the obvious at her question. "Not many do that" She stated trying to keep an even tone with her pup.  
 _In fact none before him have ever done this, never in the history of demons has one named their beast, for one there had been no reason to it has always just been a part of the demon there for an extension of one's self, but there has also never been one to separate from their beast so young maybe that is why._ For one rare moment Sesshomaru let the shocked and puzzled look at his mother show on his face. "This Sesshomaru sees no reason not to, though we share the same body, we are the same separate begin. He is I and I am he  
yet we do differ in action thoughts and opinion therefore we are both not This Sesshomaru but act in the best interest of This Sesshomaru, to not call Sei anything would be if This Sesshomaru were just called the body or host if you will."  
Kasumi looked to her pup with a blank expression inside she couldn't help but understand the sound logic and reasoning he had for this, now it was her turn to swell with pride at her pups response.  
 _ **  
If he would've separated from his beast at the proper age would he still have named it Koi?**_

She Watched her pup leave the room at his words.  
 _ **  
The logic of a smart child is a frightening thing, to sum the world up in amazing ways that it would only seem illogical to think otherwise makes me fear for those who will one day call him enemy, kawaii Mate. Yes Kireina we have just seen the making of a strong leader I am truly proud he is ours.  
**_  
"Let us go and prepare for dinner" Taisho said reaching out for Kasumi's hand. "Alright my dear I will have Moko attend to her should she wake up before we sleep for the night."

 **MEANWHILE IN KAGOME'S DREAM**

Flash an image of a battle is playing out in front of her. There were two being of immense beauty that one could only describe them as Kami's. They were moving too fast for her to see but she could tell they were fighting to the death. The sound of swords and metal could be heard as both being began to drip blood. "Since you have taken what belongs to me I will take her instead" A deep dark laughter could be heard "As long as one of us exist you will never get your hands on her." The other said in a fierce yet calm voice.  
Kagome was lost in her thoughts _what's going on, who are they, what are they, and what are they fighting about…. and why do I feel I should know them?  
_  
Flash... "She cannot stay with us kawaii he will stop at nothing to get her we must let her go in order to protect her." This time she could see a man and a woman by a river surrounded by flowers. The woman is crying she is truly in great pain but she is holding something while the man is battered and bruised his clothes soaked in blood which slowly began to stain the woman's as he holds her in his arms shedding tears along with her. "This was my fight Koi, because I found you it gave me hope and joy but when you gave me her life was complete. You having given me that which few in any realm of the many universes ever have. A love so true that I want to spend the rest of eternity in this moment so I may never loose either of you" The woman held tighter to the small bundle in her arms as she pressed herself further in to the man. "Just try to remember though many lifetimes will pass we will watch over her until the day she is with us again. She is of our blood." He put a finger to her chin till her eyes met his. "She has our strength, wisdom, and you stubbornness none shall stop her." She once again looked down at the bundle in her arms she kiss her head lightly as tears fell and hit the babies face. Soft cooing and giggles came from the young one as she reached up loving and playfully in the air grabbing for her parents. Each reached out a let her grab their fingers. "You are going to be leaving us soon kawaii it will be a very long time before you see us again. By that time you may even have great grandchildren of your own, but even if we are apart, know that we love you, we love you more than anything in the realms and to let you go is a pain worse than death, but it is for your safety. I know you are too young to understand this and you may hate us for it but grow up strong for us my cubikins never let anyone tell you that you can't because if anyone can it is you. We pray that you find a love as true as ours so you may see many years of wonder. We will always be with you right by your side." The lady fell silent for a moment as more tears were shed. "We Love you Kagome" they both said in unison as the mother pointed at her heart and her farther pointed at her head. They sent a wave of emotions of love and a bond that would never break even if forgotten.  
Kagome watch the scene before her _wait are they my…my…mother…. farther…. but why? Why now, why are you leaving me, what happened to you?_ Tears streamed down her face as she raced to catch up with the fading scene _no don't leave me I want to be with you._

Flash... "Will you stay forever this time, with us?" She turned and saw a tall man with Silver hair she couldn't make out his face but she felt like she knew him. He was speaking with someone but she could tell who. "We have waited for you for so long you belong to us, we know the Kami's made you to be with us, and to let you go would be a fate worse than death." She walked to the scene _Who is he talking to and why can I see this? Why do I feel like I know him, what is going on?_ This vision didn't last as long as the last and it slowly began to fade. Then there was darkness. Kagome had no clue where she was then "Hmmmm hmmmm hmmmmp" There was a deep laughter, the same dark deep laughter she heard before and it sent a chill down her spine. "You will be Mines and no one else, always remember I will kill anyone you love for I am the only one you need." The voice slowly grew until it surrounded her on all sides. It engulfed her being it was smothering her. Then she felt something behind her. In a deep voice so rich and dark you think it could kill with just its tone. "Can I keep you my little cub?"

Kagome shot out of her bed in a cold sweat she looked around the room it was huge, it was empty, it was….not her room. _Where am I?_ The walls were so high painted all black with pictures of closed almond blossoms everywhere. She couldn't help but notice that the room had no roof she could smell the fresh night air and wondered why she wasn't cold. The stars of the night mixed with the black wall of the room which gave the feel of being lost in the sky while on the ground. She then began to look at her bed it was big enough for ten adults the cover was a heavy fur pelt with a crescent moon on the center. Upon further investigation she saw a big armoire with kimono her size inside, a dresser with a mirror and matching chair. With a brush, comb, and anything a young girl could think of to use for her hair. Next she saw a long body mirror followed by a small fire place with another huge plush chair next to it. The chair was probably the biggest one she had ever seen and it had its own foot stool that was big enough for her to lay on by its self. As she climbed out of bed being the ever curious one she was. She looked down and saw a rug with a sleeping dog on it and which made her think of the puppy she met.  
Briefly she thought about the dream she had but everything was still hazy and she couldn't remember it.  
 _ **  
Stop trying to figure it out and soon it will come to you when you need it.**_

Kagome looked around trying to find the source of the voice. She whispered into the night "is someone there"  
again she was met with sweet laughter  
 _ **  
I am here but I am not physical where you can see me.**_

"What do you mean by that are you a ghost?"  
 _ **  
No I am you**_

"How can you be me when I am me and no one else."  
 _ **  
Think of it more as I am you and you are me and we are no one else.**_

So where did you come from, and why have you not been with me until now?  
 _ **  
I have always been with you it's just we have had no reason to be apart until now, but now that we are I can finally speak with you through your thoughts so there really is no reason for you to speak out loud just think to me and I'll answer you.**_

Kagome walked around the room still slightly trying to find where the voice was coming from when she passed by the full length mirror and saw someone she thought was herself but couldn't be too sure. She saw herself but with white hair and black streaks, the royal blue star on her head, along two black strips on her face. Her ears pointed at the top and she even saw her fangs.  
 _ **  
Is that really me?**_

She put her clawed hand on the glass.  
 _ **  
Yes this is one of our natural forms.**_

I don't understand?

I know one day you will and all will be clear but for now you will stay like this until we return home and when that happens you must become strong without me. The time has not come where the one we call mother at home will truly accept us in this form... she does not accept me as part of you.

The beast sounded sad and angry about this.  
 _ **  
That is why you must become strong.  
**_ _ **  
But why if you are me and I am you to not like you is to not like me.**_

The thought of her own mother not liking her made Kagome more mad than sad then she cared to admit.

 _ **Yes that is true but we are special Kagome you are what people refer to as a miko, that is what mother back home is, but because you have me you are demon as well I am your demon side and mother fears me for she does not know of anyone like us and she will lock me away with a powerful spell. You are stronger than she will ever be so if you train with her I will be able to speak with you like this again.  
**_ _ **  
So you have to go because she doesn't trust demons, so does that mean mother will never trust me for what I am?  
**_  
Again she was sad but the determination to keep all of herself outweighed that sadness.

 _ **Kagome like I said before I am you but I am me, call me your beast, you should think of me more like your instincts. I will always be with, inside of you even when we can't talk like this I will still be there for you because I am you.  
**_ _ **  
If you are me then what is your name. I am me and that means I am Kagome if you are me does that make you Kagome too.  
**_ _ **  
Yes it does.  
**_ _ **  
But You don't seem like the me that is me; you seem like…well…you. So who are you because I don't like calling you a beast that doesn't fit with This Kagome?  
**_ _ **  
HAHAHAHA This Kagome huh, well then you may call This One Seikatsu.  
**_ _ **  
Sei-kat-su...Hmmmm I like it then I call you Sei for short.  
**_ _ **  
Hahaha very well….Oh it would seem we have company**_

Kagome turned and looked at the door through the dim light.  
 _ **  
How can you tell?**_

This Sei just knows, though our senses have been locked by the woman we saw earlier the one on the other side of the door calls to us. Go and open it.

 **Moments ago in Sesshomaru's room**

He rose from his bed he could barely sleep at all. She plagued his thoughts, her scent was drowning him and all he wanted to do was be near her.  
His ears caught the tiniest sound of a voice, her voice, he kept hearing it play over and over in his head, then to hear it now could only mean one thing  
"She's awake"  
 _ **  
What will you do?**_

This Sesshomaru will do nothing it is the middle of the night and if mother catches us we will be in even more trouble.

So go to sleep then.

But who is she talking to there should be no one up at this hr. and I don't sense anyone with her

Go and see then.

Has This One not made it clear that we cannot?!

Then go to sleep.

When This One is ready it shall happen if you will be of no assistance Shi then be gone.

Fine I will leave you to pace the floor like a mad child but I leave you with this. I'm sure she would love to talk to us.

Sei laughed as he fell quiet and left Sesshomaru to his thoughts.  
"She would be happy? To see This Sesshomaru"  
Before he could think of anything else he found his feet taking him out of his room towards her door. Just as he was about to turn around the door opened and there before his eyes stood the beautiful girl who had been on his mind since they met.  
There in front of Kagome was a beautiful boy with long silver hair a purple crescent moon on his forehead with two magenta strips on his face to match her black ones. His eyes were a deep sunny gold that seemed to burn right through to her soul. She loved those eyes they spoke to her calling for her though his face remained blank with no expression. His ears were pointed just like hers and if he smiled she was sure he would have fangs same as herself.  
 _ **  
Well say something to her  
Well say something to him**_

Both Sei and Shi told there other side at the same time  
In unison They both began  
Hello are you...Said Sesshomaru  
Hello can I...Said Kagome  
She began to blush and he just stared at her witch only made her blush deepen.  
The silence between them was awkward yet calm as finally Kagome spoke again.  
"Ummmm Hi can I help you"  
Sesshomaru thought for a minute why she seemed to not recall who he was.  
"How are you feeling and do you remember who This one is"  
Not one to beat around the push in his nervous state he seemed more than a little cold.  
 _ **  
What are you doing don't talk to he like she is unimportant that's won't help anyone.**_

Go away

He let out a small growl that didn't go un noticed by Kagome.  
 _ **  
Why would he ask how I am doing and who is "this one?"**_

DO you not recall what has happened to you, and when he says "This one" he is referring to himself same as you just did with me. But more importantly do you know how he is?

 _ **Oh so does that mean he has a beast then too?  
**_ _ **  
All demons have one but that is not the focus right this second do you remember WHO HE IS?  
**_ _ **  
Sheesh! You don't have to yell**_

Kagome frowned at the yelling in her head but slowly thought back to everything that happened to her. She remembered the well, the forest, the puppy, and then she remembered him.

 _ **He's the puppy! Everything else is still slightly hazy, but he turned into that wonderful little puppy. Ohhhh what was his name.  
**_  
"Sesshomaru" she said in a low questioning tone.  
"You are Sesshomaru are you not This Kagome saw you change into the really cute puppy that needed help.  
His inner beast purred at her words.  
 _ **  
Well she like me**_

Sesshomaru again growled at his beast which again didn't go un noticed by Kagome who was starting to get tired of it.  
"Hey don't growl at this One kid," she said as she puffed out her chest pointing to herself, "you asked a question and This Kagome was nice enough to answer it. Don't get mad cause your butt had to get saved by a girl" She resisted the need to stick her tongue out at him.  
 _ **  
Kid did she really just call This Sesshomaru kid who does she think she is**_

Well you are in fact a child but I'm sure you have her beat in age right now she ages by human years so I agree what will you do about it?

His beast teased him  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, since he was taller, with a slight Annoyance in his eyes.  
"First off 'little one' you already seem to remember This One's name so moving forward use it. Furthermore This Sesshomaru is a prince so you should address This One as such and not kid."  
He said the word with the Annoyance he truly felt at the moment.  
 _ **  
Awww we've made him upset this is fun wouldn't you agree.**_

Kagome had to admit he didn't seem like the type to let stuff get to him and something in her screamed to mess with him so she did.  
"Well Mr. Kiddie Prince why should This One care what you're called." She said with a smirk and a hand on her hip that clearly showed she didn't care.  
 _ **  
Mr...KIDDIE...PRINCE is she trying to challenge me, the nerve of this girl no one NO ONE has ever disrespected This Sesshomaru**_

"Girl I suggest you correct yourself fast before this one does it for you." He couldn't help but realize had she been anyone else he would have hurt her by now if not killed her, but it would seem he didn't want to with her. "This One has questions and you will answer them."  
Kagome didn't like the tone of voice he put behind "girl" she had her own questions she wanted answered and as much as she wanted to continue to piss of Mr. Kiddie Prince she needed to know what was going on.  
"Tell you what Mr. KIDDIE PRINCE I have my own questions I want answered and while I would like nothing more the to make you upset I'll call a truce for now" Kagome looked him up and down and then decided to mess with him one more time, she liked him she would admit that. She got close to his face and put a finger under his chin as she stood up on her tiptoes  
"If you come in that means you accept my truce and we will ask each other questions until both of ALL our questions have been answered if we run out then the other person just gets to finish theirs no questions asked." She giggled as she slipped her finger away turned with grace and walked back into the room.  
"The only catch is it's a question for a question until were all done. so what do you say Ses-sho-ma-ru come play with me"  
By this time she was in the room and called to him with her index finger she had no clue why she acted this way with him she wasn't like this at all.

 **Kagome's Head**

Great what am I doing what am I getting myself into I would never act like this but somehow it's fun with him.

Hmmm hmmm hmmmp oh you have no idea the fun you will have with him but just so you have a little hint as to why you do it, is because it's in our nature.

 **Seeshomaru's Head**

 _ **Why did she change moods all of a sudden one minute she looks ready to fight, then bored, then...then...Well I don't know what the last one was but she's calling to me with it, what's wrong with me.**_

Hahahaha oh she is going to do more than that one day, she is a minx in the making, but for now go to her.

Why should This Sesshomaru go to her?

Because you know you want to and beside in her way she has agreed to talk to you and you finally get to be near her... Alone... like we've wanted. So...what will you do?

Benten- Goddess of love

Megami- goddes

Kami- god

Koi- My love

Kawaii- My dear/ darling

Shi- Death

Seikatsu- Life


	5. Question for A Question

I do not own InuYasha or my beloved Sesshy-kun

Thank you everyone for waiting I know it's been awhile and I will try my best to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and please let me know what you think of each chapter it really helps me get a feel on how I'm doing so far. Thanks again.

 **Question for A Question**

Sesshomaru stepped in the room following the young Miko. He looked around and couldn't help but notice the decor.  
 _It would seem she doesn't know how this room works yet, so this is the natural her._  
He smiled lightly and Kagome noticed this.  
" Why are you smiling?" She looked with her head to the side  
"Are we starting your little game?" he said coyly  
"Will you keep answering my questions with questions and not answers" She said with a smirk  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment, he could easily do just that but had a feeling that she would in turn do the same she was a stubborn one and took joy in toying with him. He looked to her and said "if this is in fact the start of the game you want to play then This One shall answer the questions you have that This One deems appropriate to answer." "Ok, one you don't have to talk like that all the time around 'This One' for 'This One' truly doesn't care for it at all." She spoke in a mocking tone. "relax a little I know you may have forgotten but your still a kid for now you should get to enjoy while it last. At least that's what my mom says" She climbed on top of her foot stool near the fire place and began to hang off the side upside down. "As long as we're together you can always be yourself around me I don't mind." He watched her climb on the stool and watched as she truly acted like a cat trying to find the perfect position to suit her comfort. When she said he could be himself it sent shock through him.  
What did she mean, everyone knew who he was and what it meant for him to always act a certain way _._

 _To embody the next Lord of the West it is the way I have always been taught without question_.

He was Prince surly she could not be asking him to act unbecoming. "and two" he stated as his eyes never left her being. "and two" again she tilted her head to the side in confusion and curiosity. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her not realizing he had and she thought it was cute if not rude. "You said one If you said this the there is reason to believe that you had another point to make, did you not?" Kagome thought for a minute she then giggled and rolled over onto her stomach to sit up all the way and look him directly in the eye. "Two you will answer any question I ask unless I can honestly tell it makes you uncomfortable, and before you ask why making that your third questions. It's because if I left it up to your choice of questions you find appropriate I might never get any of the answers I'm looking for. You seem like someone who is good at not answering questions." She said with a smile "and three yes this is the start of the game so answer my two questions already because it's still my turn." She shook her finger at him waiting for him to answer.

 _ **Oh she good at this**_  
 _ **stop it I will not be bested by her if we are to play this game I shall learn more about her.  
**_  
"Fine This Sesshomaru will indeed answer your questions, the smile was because you don't know how the room works. _ **  
**_"What do you mean how the room works" Again her head went to the side.  
 _So when she is confused or curious she leans her head to the side I like that. I shall keep that in mind._  
"The room is enchanted with a spell so that it will suit the mood or true nature of the person on it." "But what does that have to do with..." Kagome was cut off as Sesshomaru put his finger in the air. "It is This Ones turn" She pouted but let him go. He smirked at her and continued "How did you get here?"  
 _So He only wants to answer the exact question well two can play at this game.  
_ "I fell down a well" She looked at him with a confident look on her face that she half answered his question the same way he had done hers.  
He shook his head at her confident smirk  
 _She really is a stubborn one, she will never make anything easy for me I can see this becoming a habit._  
"my turn what did you mean about the room"  
"This room is enchanted by magic, as is the whole palace, but this room always goes by the mood or nature of the one who is mostly in it to ensure that you are always comfortable. Going by your nature is mostly a default for when you aren't experiencing any intense emotion it's most likely the way the room will always look unless you decide to change it. So based on that This Sesshomaru could tell that you are not feeling threatened anymore because the room shows the true you." "Now why did you come here" Before she even realized she was Kagome answered the question. "Well I'm not sure I can give you the kind of answer you want because I'm not sure myself but I think it's because you called me here" Sesshomaru s eyes grew wide in shock _I called her here, she came to me_ "I know that sounds crazy but I was at my family's shrine and I heard the sounds of a puppy that sounded so sad and hurt that needed it someone and I just had to come to it, but from what I remember that puppy is you so that would mean you called me here." She looked into his eyes and could see the sadness she heard in his call the first time but she could also see he was trying so hard to hide it.  
 ** _  
Why does he hide his sadness its ok to be sad sometimes._  
 _Remember who he is Kagome he is a Prince just because being carefree is ok for you does not mean he has that luxury_  
 _But he's still a kid just like me that's not fair._  
 _It may not be fair but it has to be. Those around him demand great things and hold him to higher standards than anyone else in the lands he's what you would call the product of fine breeding._  
 _No wonder he's so sad I wish I could help._  
 _What would you do_  
 _I'm not sure but I have to try something_  
**  
She looked up and noticed he was drifting off "What were you thinking about?" Before he realized what he was doing he answered her question "This Sesshomaru is trying to figure out how you could have come for me when you don't even know me, but again you didn't actually come for me you came to the call of my beast." He said in an angered tone.

 _ **Why are you getting mad with her she has done nothing wrong.  
Because it is you she likes not me, she defended you, came to your aid, when she saw me she was scared. She doesn't like me it is YOU she cares for. If that is what you think you are foolish and you don't deserve her because you know that isn't the truth. She came to OUR aid we were not separate yet. Also we are the same person and she acknowledges this.  
How?  
Because she realizes that it was YOU which summoned her here. If she didn't accept us she would have said I came here for the puppy not acknowledging that you were in fact what she came for, but she does and that makeans all the difference so do not treat her that way or you will loose her and I won't allow that. **_

With that Sesshomarus eyes grew at that realization Kagome giggled slightly Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow to gaze at her. "What is it you find amusing now" "You didn't say This Sesshomaru or This One towards the end of the sentence you even showed me emotions, real emotions not just a slight smile because you have the upper hand, but I think that means you're comfortable somehow." She giggled again as she saw him lift his eye brow again.  
 _So he does that when he's confused or curious about something it's cute I'll have to remember that._ "  
"Look I'm not sure why you called me but you did, even though it was a puppy that called first it is half of who you are. I have this other half too I'm not sure how but were different and the same, we are one. So if I like one part of you and not the other then I don't deserve to know you because I wouldn't accept all of you, but I do, I may have meet one first but I want to know both of you, and if you promise not to act like Mr. Kiddie Prince when your around me then maybe we can be friends since it seems like I was meant for you, so what do you say wanna be mine." There was a long pause she had a blushed smile on her face as she stared back at him waiting for an answer. Her eyes were closed in the smile for a second so she couldn't see the completely stuck look on his face.  
 _ **  
In**_ **Sesshomaru's** _ **Head  
**_ _ **What is it with this Mr. Kiddie Prince is she trying to utterly annoy me to no end first shes all nice and caring, sweet even and I like that but I mean honestly how hard is it to call me by my name and another thing she wants me to be myself how does she not know this is my real self she accepts both of us she barely knows us and I'm hers how can she just...wait...wait...what did...I'm hers...  
**_ _ **Oh So you finally heard what she said it's about time you did  
**_ _ **I'm hers...She wants me to be hers... but I want her to be Mine...so she is Mines now…..if so then she is mine forever I don't want anyone else to play with her.  
**_ _ **If you continue to think like that I will take over.  
**_ _ **But she wants this...  
**_ _ **I don't think she knows how she said it and...  
**_ _ **You are my beast how can you be rational right now where was this when you went off on farther  
**_ _ **Because you still don't know the way you want her I know what you think you want but the way you are about to try and take her is not the right way for what you want right now because believe me I want that too but you are still too young to take her the way your trying to so until it is time for that moment I will and can be 'rational' as you put it but that means you will have to learn your role in us and he may be alpha but he is still another male and even that thought sends me into a rage she is OURS to dominate but not by force she will be ours willingly.  
But Why if we want the same thing right now I see no reason to stop and wait.  
This is why you are still a pup you will learn with time the ways of this life and when the time really comes to take her that way you can only hope to stop me if your strong enough or I will be the first to have her. **_He spoke with a virile growel at the thought of having to wait _ **... but I will help you this time**_

 **IN KAGOMES HEAD**  
 _ **Why is he just standing there with this weird look on his face all I wanted to know was did he want to be my friend  
is that what you asked him?  
Her beast knowing full well what she said and what affect this had on the young Prince  
Yes I said that...  
**_  
Kagome replayed her exact words in her head and began to blush furiously this in turn caused the room around her to start to change the calm star wall began to change into a whirlpool resembling a galaxy the blossoms on the tree began to burst open into the most beautiful pinks and reds as the petals began to fall like they were blowing in the wind.  
 _ **  
I said I belong to him...why did I say that...I said I wanted him to be Mine...but...but why.  
Because you do and when the time comes if you still wish it he just might be you and I both see him fit for what he will be some day your being knows even if you do not….. but for now I will help you...**_

 **BACK IN KAGOMES ROOM**  
Both their eyes began to bleed Sesshomaru's red and Kagome's saphire but still showed some of the natural color.  
"Who are you" Kagomes voice was one with her beast just as Sesshomaru's was earlier that night talking to his parents. "We could ask you the same thing" Shi smirked slightly. "Since we are still playing this ridiculous game we shall answer, you know of course know the young Prince, but I am Shi." "Well Shi I am Seikatsu but you may call me Sei and I'm sure you know of Kagome already" Shi nodded as he spoke it would seem Kagome has caused a problem with her little slip of the tongue. Or perhaps this was your doing?" "If that is your question then the answer is no I had no hand in this you know as well as I that she meant to be friends." Sei moved closer to him and purred in his ear "If you think the two of you can handle This Sei and Kagome then in due time we shall see." She stepped away slyly "you're a little minx and soon you will be ours to conquer and then" He stepped forward to stand tall and dominating over her "You WILL submit to This Shi and Sesshomaru, but agreed all in due time." He stepped back as both beast retreated with parting words.

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN MY LORD  
UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN MY MINX

Both their eyes turned back to normal as they stood there blushing both hearing everything that happened between there beast but not being able to stop it.

 _ **What do I say to him now  
what do I say to her now**_

 _ **Let him answer the question  
Answer her question**_

Kagome looked at him waiting for the answer to her question.  
He looked at her and happened to glance away and look around the room finally noticing the shift of everything. Slowly it began to go back to normal but whenever he looked at her it would stop mid change.  
"Do you fear this Sesshomaru?"  
"Huh...what...I...umm...n...Hey wait you still didn't answer my question." "Yes I will be your friend" She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "No I do not fear you but I do have some more questions for you." "Hmmmm Like what" She smiled at him finally and he realized he liked when she smiled and wanted to always see a smile on her face. He raised his eyebrow again and she answered his unspoken question "I find the question interesting you have giving me no reason to fear you yet you feel the need to ask" "So where are we and what happened"  
 _So she really doesn't remember what happened._  
We are at This...hmmm you are at my father's home in the Western Lands. You were bought here after you passed out from overusing both your powers. This will be your place to stay while you are here."  
Kagome took her time processing everything that was said to her trying hard to remember what happened , and sat down on the rug. She fell back trying to remember every little thing and her dreams began to return to her as she laid back staring at the night sky. He watched her, studying her every move, the way she laid on the rug her white and black hair looked beautiful against it. "What troubles you?" He could feel the mild mix of emotions flowing from her. She looked at the Prince before her and finally let her guard down. She was no longer feisty or playful she was letting the gravity of everything hit her. "It's a lot" Again she glanced up at the night sky "It's still late and I've kept you up if that was your last question I guess that was mine, so your free to go" Sesshomaru looked down into the sapphire grey eyes that pleading with him, as if begging him to stay. Without a second thought he laid down next to her their hair mixing together as they turn to face each other. "You are in a foreign land with no clue how to get back tell me all that troubles you and I will try to make you feel better." Kagomes eyes glittered with unshed tears as she watch the sunny gold orbs staring back at her with a smile she whipped her face and told him of all she could remember. She spoke of the dreams she had and how she's not sure who her family back home is to her. She was going to tell him of the young man as well but her beast advised against it. She told him about her home and little brother. By that time Sesshomaru told her about himself as well all that it meant to be who he was and how trapped he felt. He couldn't believe he told her these things, but for the rest of the night they talked to each other about everything that had happened and anything else that came to mind.

By morning they both found themselves fast asleep holding hands and that is just how Kasumi found them in the morning. She was worried about her pup and went to check on her only to find the scene before her. Taisho arrived right behind his mate to see what she saw.  
 _ **If all goes well they will be inseparable forever**_ _**I will wake her so we may speak with her**_.  
Kasumi looked to her sleeping cub and pup once more.  
 _ **Very well**_  
Taisho established a link with their son _ **;  
I will have our pup prepare for breakfast.**_  
He looked to him knowing he was up when they came into the room _ **.  
Did you hear that son get up and get ready for the day and I would love to know why you are in here in the first place.**_  
Taisho stared at his son as he watch his eyes open and look to his angel sleeping next to him. Without so much as a look to his parents he brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and rose to leave as he began to let go her hand she stirred and held tighter. Her eyes began to open to see her Prince standing above her. She did not acknowledge his parents once again and simple gave him a look asking where he was going. "Miko you will release This Sesshomaru at once." The shocked look in her eyes was more than he could take at the moment without so much as a word he looked from her to his farther. At that point she turned and acknowledged the others in the room. Upon seeing the Lord from before her body tenses for a second before Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently to calm her. The passing glance between them was like a full conversation and in a matter of seconds she released his hand and stood up. Another glance and she bowed to the Lord and Lady of the West. "Good Morning Lord Taisho and Lady Kasumi please excuse my rudeness yesterday day I was not aware of who you were at the time. Thank you so much for saving me."  
Once again this little cub was full of surprises and each one better than the last. With one motion Sesshomaru moved to exist the room "She awoke in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep This Sesshomaru stayed with her for the time being." After that was said he didn't wait for a response he mealy left to get ready.  
Kagome watched with a slight sadness as her Prince left.  
 _ **I will see you at breakfast Kagome so pay attention to what they have to say.**_  
With that she smiled and returned her focus on the two in front of her. She then began to look at the Lord for the first time his Long dark silver hair was in a high ponytail. His deep golden eyes reminded her somewhat of her Prince. He had One Indigo strip on either side of his face and he truly looked strong. His posture and everything about him spoke of confidence.  
"I really tried to fight you huh"... what she didn't realize was she said that aloud. This made the Lord and Lady both laugh. "You did indeed my little cub but you did so without hesitation or fear of what would happen and I couldn't be more proud." Kagome looked to the Lady as she spoke something about her made Kagome calm down she felt safe with her and even the Lord no longer bothered her she felt protected at this moment. "What do you want with me" She asked them both. "You will come to my study after breakfast there we will discuss all you know. So for now bathe and get dressed." At those parting words that gave no room for argument the Lord took his leave.  
Kagome turned to the Lady "Is he really that mad at me" "And why do you think that little one" "Because he just seems mad and that doesn't really suit him" She crossed her arms as if thinking hard about it. "One day you will come to understand this moment but until that day arrives you will bathe and get dressed as your Lord has asked. I will get Moko to assist you." "Please Milady I am not a baby I can bath and dress myself" "As you wish my cub she will simply lay out your clothes and wait to show you to the family dining area." "Thank you Lady Kasumi" Kagome replied with a bow "no need to be so formal dear." "but I'm not sure what else to call you." "Fair enough my cub when you think of something that suits you let me know." "Ok. but I have two more questions." "Oh and what might they be." Kasumi truly loved this little one even at her age she was so curious, polite, and feisty she was everything she could ask for in a daughter. "Ummmm well, where's the bath at." "oh how silly of me I never did have the chance to show you around the room or the palace, Well then the bath is right through here." Kasumi walked to the other side of the bed opposite the fire place to two doors. "This door leads to the balcony and this door leads to the spring."  
When Kasumi opened the door Kagomes eyes grew incredibly wide at what she was a tall waterfall surrounded by lush grass and big stones for meditation. again there was no roof and Kagome could see the sunrise shine in. off to the side were four hot springs. and a small door that lead to the adjoining balcony. Along the wall was all the bathing supply she could ask for given the time. there were plenty of soaps and small jars of what looked to be bubble bath. Kagome raced to the potions wanting to have one in her bath." careful my dear these are very strong potions." " Potions?" Kagome looked to her with confusion. "Why would you have potions in the bathroom." "Well dear to help with many things our healers are the best in the lands so when they make their potions they help us feel better." "So what do they do Milady." "Kasumi picked up a few well this blue one is used for healing, this red one is to help your Kekki, this one..." Kasumi picked up a purple vile and couldn't help the small blush on her face. "This one shouldn't be in here my cub." "but what is it used for" "well dear let's just say it's used to help two people know each other better." "what like become best friends." "Something like that but it's only for older people." "I guess, so tell me more." "Ok one more and then you really must get ready for breakfast it's not polite to keep the Lord waiting." "Ok one more." Kagome had a frown on her face but still smiled as the Lady pulled one more Vile off the self. " Hmmmm let's see ah this one helps with Memories." "how does it do that." "Well if you really want to remember something you can use this while you mediate, but you have to focus on the thing you really want to remember otherwise it can be dangerous and may trigger some unhappy memories as well. that's also why you don't need that much of it this is a very powerful potion and is not to be taken lightly. Am I understood my little one." "Yes mam do not play with the potions." "very well, what did you think they were anyway?" Kasumi couldn't help but wonder given hoe fast she ran to them "Well back where I come from we have this thing called bubble bath it comes in many awesome smells and colors but when you pour it in the bath it fill the tub with bubbles, everywhere, and it makes the bath so much fun. and...and..." Kagome suddenly became really sad..." Kasumi could feel the sudden pain her cub had. she bent down and picked her up holding her tight in a mothers embrace. " What troubles you little one you can tell me." Kagome held tight to the Lady of the West and felt her warmth through her whole body.

 _This feels so familiar but why._  
Suddenly flashes of her dream played in her head "I love you my dear and I'll always be with you."  
 _Mama she reminds me of my REAL mama_.  
"Am I ever going to go home mama?" Kasumi's heart kept out of her body.  
 _She...She...called me mama she really IS my pup_."  
"Do not cry my little cub one day you will and as soon as breakfast is over we will talk about it, but while you are here I will protect you with my life so no harm will ever befall you. Do you understand." "Yes I do...Ummmm...Milady."  
With sadness in her voice at her words she responded.  
 _She must not realize what she called me just now. huh...oh well...one step at a time I guess._  
"What is it." "can I get down now I have to get ready." "Of course dear now remember what I said and be quick about it." "yes mam"

With that Kasumi made her exist and summed Moko.  
"Good morning Milady how can I be of assistance." "My little cub that I'm sure you're aware of by now is bathing. She wishes to bathe on her own but see to it she is still fine and lay out her clothes. As of today you will be her personal attendant as well as mine for the remainder of her time here. Do you think you can manage this." "Of course Milady it would be my honor." "I would expect nothing less from you my dear now see to it she is down in a timely fashion for breakfast she is already going to be late." "Yes Milady" "Oh...and one more thing she can be a handful my dear and I'm sure you'll find her very interesting...but needless to say I expect the utmost discretion from you is this clear Moko." "Yes Lady Kasumi of course...if that is all I will take my leave." "Yes that is all"

Moko walked into the young girls' room hearing immediately that she was playing around in the tub and not getting ready. In one swift motion Moko found a kimono for her straightened up the room and proceeded to the bathing area to get the little one. She knocked on the door but there was no answer only continues splashing. Moko then let herself in to find A young tiger cub swimming in the small river near the waterfall. "Excuse me shoujo but it is time for you to bathe and get dressed the Lord and Lady await you." Kagome stopped splashing around long enough to look up at Moko she realized then and there that she looked much like herself and found her interesting. At the same moment Moko locked eyes with Kagome and understood her mistresses' strange behavior the other day as well as why she entrusted her specifically with this task.

 _She truly is sent from the heavens._

"Shoujo if you would please allow my assistant we might not be as late to get you to breakfast." "My name is Kagome and before I agree to anything who are you." Moko was stunned never had it mattered before who she was it was implied that she was a servant, this girl was truly strange. "My name is Moko Kagome-sama" "-sama I'm no -sama Moko chan." "what would you like me to call you shoujo" "why can't you just call me Kagome." "I am but your personal servant Kagome-chan I could never." "huh you too huh is everyone here so formal...ugh doesn't that get tiring were in a bath, who is ever formal in a bath anyway." Moko had a slight smile on her face

 _She is wise beyond her years this little one could tear this castle apart in no time I like her._

"Well Kagome chan how about when it's just us you call me whatever you like." "hmmmm I think I'll call you Moko neesan, since you look like me." Moko eyes grew wide

 _To be so young and innocent again._

"Very well my hime if that is what you wish. Now please allow me to bath you quickly so we can get down to breakfast."  
After a quick wash they moved back to the room where Kagome saw a beautiful kimono laying on the bed. It was all white with a black inner layer, the design had four jagged claw marks with black showing in the rips and on the back were a set of blue tiger eyes. After she put it on she set at the dresser so Moko could do her hair. How would you like your hair today shoumai. At those words her face literally up. "Can I have it with two buns." "If that is what you wish but we must hurry." Once they were done Kagome followed closely behind Moko as they made their way down the step to the first floor of the West wing and then through the doors Kagome saw for the first time the Grand entrance as they swiftly made their way to the south wing. About three doors down the hall Kagome was lead to a door which lead to what seemed to be an outdoor greenhouse. "Lady Kagome is here My Lord" Moko said as Kagome was paying no attention to them as she gazed around at the beautiful room around her. It showed a bright blue sky above her and flowers as fare as she could see the only other thing being two twin trees that sat right behind the Lord to shade the table. "Kagome you may take a seat" The Lord spoke as he caught her gaze. With a slight blush she sat next to Kasumi on her left, across the table from Sesshomaru, and at the head Was the Lord. In mere moments the food was served. Kagome looked at everyone as they looked at her and she waited. After many moments she spoke. "Ummmm excuse me Milord but is it not a custom here for you to start our meal." All three set of eyes were on her and with a smile Taisho nodded his head and took the first bite and everyone began breakfast.

Shoumai - little sister

Shoujo- young lady

hime- princess

Neesan- older sister


End file.
